1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a flying display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology in society, the prevalent use of display devices, as a connection medium between a user and information, is being witnessed. Due to the ease of slimming, display devices are used in a wide range of applications from household appliances such as televisions (“TV”) or video cassette recorders (“VCR”) to portable devices such as laptop computers or mobile phones.